Pour notre destinée
by MauRiCeTTe
Summary: UA. Une Bella machiavélique, un Edward angélique. Ils vont devoir s'affronter pour nous. Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir les conséquences de leur rencontre. Et certainement pas ceux par qui tout débuta.
1. Chapter 1

Alors voilà ma première fiction sur le thème de Twilight. Bien évidemment aucun des personnages déjà connus ne m'appartient, ils sont l'oeuvre de Stéphanie Meyer. Je me suis aussi fortement inspirée de l'histoire 7 jours pour une éternité de Marc Lévy. Un des livres que j'ai lu au points d'avoir des pages toutes abimées^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Pour notre Destinée

Une Bella diabolique, un Edouard angélique s'affrontent pour notre devenir. Quand le Bien et le Mal parient, jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que leurs meilleurs agents se rencontrent et tombent amoureux. Non s'ils avaient su à l'avance les conséquences, jamais ils ne l'auraient fait.

**PROLOGUE**

Deux personnes choisies.

Deux personnes qui se rencontrent

Deux êtres qui s'affrontent.

Deux individus que tout oppose.

Deux contraires qui s'attirent

Pourquoi cela nous concerne? Parce que de ce combat dépend notre destin. De cet affrontement, seul le Bien ou le Mal triomphera.

ET tout cela à cause d'un simple pari.

**CHAPITRE 1**

IL laissa tomber son oreillette furieusement. IL était énervé. Enfin étant le Mal suprême il était souvent énervé. Mais là, Aro Volturi sentait qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Et tout ca parce que le Bien suprême, représenté par la personne de Carlisle Cullen, avait remis en cause son ego.

** Flash back: Une heure auparavan**t.

-Mr Volturi?

Le dénommé Mr Volturi regarda la personne qui venait de l'interrompre dans sa contemplation. Une petite femme. Sa nouvelle secrétaire était là tremblotante. Elle était une toute nouvelle recrue et pourtant elle savait parfaitement qu'il lui était strictement interdit de le déranger alors qu'il surveillait ses protégés.

-Je sais que je ne dois pas vous.. Commença t'elle

-Si vous le savez, alors pourquoi m'interrompre. S'énérva t'il.

Une légére fumée commençait à se dégager de son corps.

-Mr Carlisle Cullen désire vous voir d'urgence.

La jeune femme ne souhaitant qu'une chose, quitter au plus vite le Bureau de Direction du Mal Supréme, afin d'échapper à la fureur de son patron.

Aussitot ces paroles prononcées, la fumée disparut instantanément. Si le Bien lui même était ici c'était que l'affaire était importante.

-Faites le entrer. Lui ordonna t'il d'une voix qu'il voulait mielleuse.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un homme trentenaire, blond un sourire plaqué sur son visage qui respirait la gentillesse.

-Carlisle.. Mon Ennemi préféré. S'exclama Aro. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite.

Carlisle dévisageait son contraire. Il était venu là dans un but bien précis. Depuis la nuit des temps, le Bien et le Mal s'affrontaient. Mais tous deux se devaient respecter un certain équilibre, un certain respect des règles dans leur duel. Même si de la part du Mal c'était plus dur à obtenir. Jusqu'à maintenant cela avait bien fonctionné. Depuis quelques temps ses AB, autrement dit les Agents du Biens, lui avaient rapporté des faits plutôt inquiétants.

-Je ne sais pas si ma visite est un honneur. Mais il faut que nous réglions certains points tout de suite.

Aro était surpris. Serait ce de la colére qu'il sentait poindre dans la bouche du Bien.

-Mes agents m'ont dit que tu ne respectais pas la Clause de la Libre Volonté. Comment oses tu décider toi même de ce que les individus souhaitent. C'est à eux seuls de décider s'ils veulent être des AB ou intégrés les Membres du Mal.

-Mon cher, je te jures que j'ignore totalement de quoi tu parles. Comment peux tu remettre en cause toutes ces années d'animosité sympathique?

Pourtant à cet instant un écran du bureau clignota et une voix retentit que Carlisle reconnut sans peine, il s'agissait de Caius Volturi.

_"Mon frére, nous avons la chance d'avoir une nouvelle recrue parmi nos doubles M. Il m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre pour le rendre totalement devoué à notre cause. Et puis il a fallu que je le dérobe à Esmée Cullen. Cette garce a failli l'avoir avant moi. Je commence à être un peu inquiet Aro, ils semblent beaucoup plus méfiant la haut. Comme s'ils savaient, enfin nous verr..."_

Aro cherchait frénétiquement le bouton arrêt mais une fois trouvé, le mal était déjà fait. Carlisle avait la confirmation de son accusation.

-Ecoute Carlisle, tu sais bien que nous il nous est difficile de jouer franc jeu. Un peu de triche de temps en temps..

-Depuis combien de temps, pratiquez vous cette méthode? et inutile de trop me mentir Aro.

-Hum quelques temps déjà je dirais un siècle. Au grand maximum un siècle et demi

-Auriez vous peur de perdre si vous jouez à la loyale?

Aro, piqué dans son ego lui rétorqua:

-QUOI? Mais pas du tout. c'est notre caractère qui nous pousse à tricher. Le Mal ne peut pas perdre.

Intérieurement Carlisle sourit, il avait amené Aro exactement la où il le voulait. En effet, la tricherie du Mal avait eu des répercutions. Le Mal s'était éparpillé, développé, aggravé. Il touchait une plus grande partie de la population qu'auparavant. Et puis l'Homme était devenu plus cruel sous l'influence néfaste des doubles M malgré la lutte acharnée que menait les AB. Ces derniers ne trichant pas, avaient des difficultés à mener ce duel correctement.

-Alors tu ne serais pas contre un petit pari? Demanda Carlisle.

-Le Bien veut parier. Il faut mettre une croix sur le calendrier. Commencerais tu à développer le vice du jeu?

-Bien sur que non!

-Alors quels sont les enjeux.

-Le destin des Hommes.

Si Aro avait été en train de boire nul doute qu'il se serait étouffé.

-Celui qui gagne pourra gouverner le monde sans être inquiéter par l'autre pendant une durée de 50 ans.

-Un siècle.

-75 ans.

-Bien.

-Marché conclu.

-Quelles sont les règles mon cher futur perdant? Questionna Aro.

-Nous envoyons un agent chacun dans une même ville. Celui des deux qui fait tomber la ville dans le Bien ou dans le Mal apporte la victoire à son supérieur.

-Cela me semble honnête. Quoique venant de toi, je n'aurais pas dû avoir de doute.

-Cette victoire doit être remporté sans tricherie Aro. Sinon le pari est caduque. Je compte sur toi?

Pour toute réponse, Aro lui tendit la main. Au moment où Carlisle la serra, les deux mains furent entourés d'un lumière blanche aveuglante. Ils surent ainsi que l'Autorité Supérieur de la Neutralité avait pris connaissance du pari et qu'elle veillerait à ce que les deux camps ne trichent pas et respectent le pari. Le cas contraire risquant d'entraîner de très lourdes conséquences.

Ils réglèrent le détail de la ville. Ensuite Carlisle prit rapidement congé. Alors qu'il remontait, un sourire confiant vint adoucir un peu plus son visage. Bien qu'il venait de jouer le destin des Hommes allant à l'encontre de ses principes, il était confiant. Oui parce que depuis toujours, le Bien triomphe du Mal. Et il avait une confiance infinie en l'Homme et en l'agent qu'il allait envoyé.

Dans son bureau, Aro mettait son oreillette prêt à passer ses nerfs sur son frère. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ce pari? Mais après tout, c'était de la faute de Caius.

"Ah enfin tu me rappelles Aro. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé que tu interrompes mon rapport. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris. "

"Ce qui m'as pris? Carlisle lui même était dans mon bureau alors que toi tu le confortait dans sa position comme quoi nous trichions. A cause de toi nous sommes dans de sales draps. Je viens de faire un pari avec le Bien. ET à cause de toi on ne peut pas tricher sinon on va avoir l'ASN sur le dos. "

**_ Fin du Flash Back_**

Caius et Aro avait choisi après moults cris le double M qui serait le plus capable de mener à bien ce pari. En fait il s'agissait d'une double M pour être plus précis. Aro fit demander son dossier afin de savoir où elle était et la mission qu'elle remplissait. Le Membre du Mal était en période de vacance donc ne s'occupait que d'un simple divorce. Largement en dessous de ses capacités habituelles.

Il composa le numéro du bipper du double M et attendit.

**_ Sur la surface du globe_**

Deux corps nus se mouvant en rythme. ELLE le dominait chevauchant l'homme pour que tout se termine le plus rapidement possible. ELLE s'ennuyait, ne ressentant jamais aucun plaisir lorsqu'elle couchait avec ces êtres inférieurs comme ELLE aimait à les considérer. Certaines de ses camarades lui avaient dit prendre du plaisir comme Jessica . Malgré tous ses anciens amants, aucuns n'avaient réussi à la convaincre, ELLE n'avait été attiré par aucuns. Pourtant en cet instant, elle poussait des petits gémissements pour que l'homme ne doute pas de sa performance. Quoique cet homme infidèle le mériterait bien. Mais ELLE n'était pas là pour le faire douter, non ce qu'ELLE voulait c'était le faire divorcer.

L'homme était proche de l'extase. ELLE le savait et un léger rictus vint se dessiner sur ses traits.

Alors que l'homme allait se vider en elle, son bipper sonna. D'un coup, ELLE se leva laissant le pauvre imbécile perplexe et proche de l'orgasme interrompu.

ELLE composa rapidement le numéro 666 sur le téléphone de la chambre d'hôtel se demandant ce que le grand patron lui voulait alors qu'elle était censée être en vacances. Aro décrocha immédiatement.

_-"..."_

_-"Quoi je dois tous laisser tomber? " Demanda t'elle._

_-".. "_

_-"Bien patron. Je prend le premier avion pour vous rejoindre_. "

Sur ces paroles ELLE raccrocha sa curiosité renforcée. Aro n'avait rien voulu lui dire par téléphone.

Et sous le regarde ahuri de l'homme qui l'attendait, elle prit ses affaires ,s'habilla et avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière elle, elle dit à l'homme:

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la chambre. Tous frais payés par ta femme. Ciao. "

_**Beaucoup plus haut que la surface du globe**_

Carlisle racontait les tenants du pari à son bras droit qui était aussi sa femme, Esmée. Bien qu'elle ait une confiance aveugle en Carlisle elle semblait beaucoup moins confiante que lui sur l'aboutissement du pari. Ils avaient choisi ensemble l'AB qu'ils enverraient. Un agent solitaire doté d'une grande générosité qui n'avait d'égal que sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Ils étaient en train de l'attendre. Quant l'agent avait été prévenu, IL était au côté d'une jeune adolescente qui était en train d'accoucher. IL ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi séance tenante. Il devait la soutenir quand elle devrait faire le choix. Le garder ou le faire adopter. IL n'avait pas le droit de l'influencer. L'Homme possédait le LIbre Arbitre. Alors IL ne pouvait que la soutenir.

Quand IL entra dans le hall de l'Agence du Bien, IL se demanda si le bazar inhabituel du lieu avait un lien avec sa convocation dans le bureau. IL arriva rapidement devant la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même.

Il fut surpris de trouver en plus de Carlisle, Esmée et Alice. Alice avait été son instructeur, celle qui l'avait formé à être un Agent du Bien. Avait-t'IL fait quelque chose de mal?

-Edward. Commença Carlisle.

Le ton inhabituellement sérieux de son supérieur le paniqua légèrement.

-Nous avons une mission fondamentale à te confier. L'avenir du Bien mais aussi des Hommes va être entre tes mains.

Carlisle commença alors à exposer le pari. Edward l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Quand Carlisle termina son exposé, il ne posa qu'une seule question.

-Dans quelle ville dois-je me rendre?

_** Quelques heures plus tard beaucoup plus ba**_s

ELLE descendait encore et encore l'espèce d'escalier en colimaçon. Le gardien lui avait dit que les ascenseurs étaient en quarantaine pour cause de désinfection de microbes de gentillesse.

ELLE lui avait demandé comment ces microbes avaient pu arriver là et cet imbécile avait été incapable de lui répondre. Il savait juste qu'un double M avait emprunté l'ascenseur pour partir en mission et qu'à la sortie de l'Office du Mal, il avait aidé une personne âgé à traverser la rue. ELLE se demandait bien comment cela pouvait être possible rien qu'à l'idée d'aider une autre personne ses poils s'hérissaient. Pour l'instant il y avait une chose dont ELLE était sure, tant que les ascenseurs n'étaient pas remis en fonction, elle ne remonterait pas à la surface. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle remonte tout ça à pieds.

ELLE finit par arriver à destination. Jasper dont elle avait été l'élève l'attendait avec impatiente ne cessant de regarder sa montre. ELLE aurait aimé le surprendre en lui faisant peur mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança quand elle posa son pieds sur la dernière marche lui fit s'envoler tout envie de rire.

-Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu foutais Bella? On t'attend depuis je sais pas combien de temps.

Il l'a pris par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre dans le Bureau du patron. Bella était maintenant en colère et essayait sans résultats de se dégager de la poigne de son formateur.

Il ne consentit à la lâcher qu'une fois dans le Bureau. L'affaire devait être vraiment grave se dit elle pour que les trois frères du mal. Avait elle oublier une mission? Avait elle échouer quelque part?

-Ma chère petite. Vous avez été choisie pour mener la mission la plus importante de toute votre carrière.

Aro continua l'explication débuter par son frère Marcus.

Bella écouta attentivement se contentant de secouer la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

"Et donc le pari débute dans 3 jours dans la belle ville de Paris." Conclut Aro.


	2. Chapter 2

Donc voilà la suite. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas^^. Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 3 (qui risque fortement de faire passer l'histoire en rating M vu les idées bizaroides qui me viennent en tête pour la suite..) arrivera aussi rapidement vu que je pars pendant 15 jours. Mais j'espère quand même que l'histoire vous plait.

RAR Mag: Effectivement c'est inspiré du livre de Marc Lévy 7 jours pour une éternité dont je suis over fan. Bien sur je vais pas suivre à la lettre cette histoire parce que sinonma fic n'aurait aucun interet..

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

**°Du coté de Bella**°

Elle se demandait comment ce pari avait pu naître. Elle savait qu'elle était obligée de gagner. Il en allait de sa carrière en tant que double M mais pas uniquement. Sur ses épaules, reposait tout l'avenir du Mal pour les années à venir. Pourquoi lui avoir confier cette responsabilité? Et puis elle avait l'interdiction formelle de tricher. Jasper avait éclaté de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas gagner sans tricher. D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs, elle avait toujours triché. Elle servait le Mal pas le Bien et l'honnêteté.

Jasper devait la conduire jusque dans leur succursale parisienne et vérifier que cette ville était vidée de tous les Membres du Mal qui y résidaient habituellement.

Bella aurait préféré qu'il reste plus longtemps mais à l'instant où le délai du pari débutait il devrait rejoindre l'Office du Mal. Et elle serait seule, livrée à elle même. En attendant, elle étudiait le fonctionnement de Paris. Il était rare qu'une ville soit aussi neutre. cela signifiait que l'équilibre des forces étaient égales. Elle pouvait aisément comprendre que leurs patrons aient choisi cette ville.

Contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre, Jasper laissait sa meilleure élève réfléchir. D'après les plans de déstabilisations qu'elle comptait entreprendre, il put aisément constater que l'élève avait dépassé le maître dans l'art du machiavélisme. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien pour elle. Même s'il n'aimait pas trop jouer l'avenir des Hommes. Certaines pratiques utilisées par l'Office du Mal le dérangeait. Notamment lorsque Caius forçait le libre arbitre des personnes. Elles auraient du avoir le choix de servir soit le Mal ou soit le Bien. Il reporta son attention sur Bella. Sa formation et ses missions l'avaient définitivement transformé.

Jasper se laissa alors transporter dans ses souvenirs.

**-_Flash Back: de nombreuses années auparavant_-**

La Neutralité se baladait supervisant l'Equilibre sur Terre. La pièce où elle se trouvait ne contenait qu'une simple machine qui ressemblait fortement à un fax. C'est à cet instant qu'un papier gris en sortit qui finit sur le sol. Elle ne s'en soucia pas. Le nom inscrit deviendrait soit un Agent du Bien soit un Membre du Mal. Un de ses scripts viendrait ramasser le papier une fois qu'il aurait changé de couleur.

Les frères Volturi avaient réussi à infiltrer un de leurs Membres au sein même de l'ASN. Démetri se glissa dans la pièce après le départ de la Neutralité. Sans toucher le papier il lut le nom et contacta discrètement ses employeurs pour leur transmettre l'information.

Aussitôt l'identité connu, Caius regroupa les informations pendant qu'Aro convoquait Jasper.

Une jeune fille était dans un espèce de monde flou. Elle se tente de se concentrer mais rien. Tout restait flou autour d'elle. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là. Elle se souvenait qu'elle venait d'être percutée par une diligence, elle aurait du être morte... Et tout ça à cause de.. Non penser à son fiancé la mettait dans une rage incommensurable. Une voix lui parvint mais tout restait flou, gris terne. Elle avait la vague impression d'être dans le doute.

Caius regardait sa future recrue. De son vivant Isabella Swan avait été emplie de bonté et de gentillesse envers les autres malgrè la haine qui l'emplissait. Elle essayait de combler le vide immense laissé par ses proches.

-Où suis-je? demanda t'elle

-Dans l'antichambre de ton devenir. Tu ne trouveras pas la paix mon enfant. Un choix s'impose à toi. Tu peux servir le Bien ou venir avec moi et te mettre au service du mal.

Caius utilisa une voix mielleuse pour la charmer bien qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser faire ce choix. Elle servirait le mal qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Bella puisa dans ses forces quasi inexistantes pour se confronter à lui. Il en était plus que surpris et sourit intérieurement. Oui elle ferait une très bonne recrue peu de personne avait eu le cran de s'opposer à lui.

Elle hurlait que jamais au grand jamais elle ne répandrait le mal autour d'elle, il la laissa faire. il possédait des armes et des moyens de la faire plier qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Pendant ce temps, Aro et Jasper regardait la scène dans le Bureau d'Aro.

-Tu vois mon cher jasper, bientôt tu auras cette petite à former. Je fondes beaucoup d'espoir sur elle.

Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête sans pour autant quitter l'écran des yeux. Il vit Caius attraper la jeune fille par le cou et la soulever. Ses yeux emplis d'une colère qu'il avait rarement vu aussi intense chez son supérieur.

Il sursauta quand il vit sortir de nulle part la jeune Jane.

Il se tourna vivement vers Aro.

-Comment est ce possible? Demanda t'il. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les Instructeurs qui était capable d'aller et venir là bas.

-Comme tu le sais, Esmée est très persuasive et depuis quelque temps, ces humains avaient plutôt tendance à la suivre. Il a bien fallu que nous prenions des mesures alternatives. Après de longues recherche, nous nous sommes rendus compte que l'Entrée était insensible à celle des enfants.

-Déjà l'embrigadement de Jane était limite, je m'étonne encore que l'ASN ne nous soit pas tombé dessus, mais si Carlisle et la Neutralité apprennent ce que nous faisons..

Jasper ne termina pas sa phrase peu tranquille des conséquences.

-Cette petite Jane, était seule quand Caius l'a trouvé. Elle faisait tout pour échapper à la personne envoyé par l'ASN. A aucun moment il nous a été explicitement interdit d'enrôler des jeunes. Et puis elle est stupéfiante. L'as tu déja vu utiliser sa colére pour faire souffrir? Regarde bien.

Ils se reportèrent tous deux leur attention sur l'écran pour constater que Jane semblait fixer Bella incrédule avant de se reconcentrer. Mais rien ne semblait se passer.

"Surprenant" Murmura Aro.

Jasper attendit la suite des événements.

-Caius! S'indigna Jane. ça ne marche pas.!

La jeune fille semblait au bord des larmes.

Caius sembla légèrement ébranlé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un résistait à Jane.

Alors il força la jeune fille à le regarder dans les yeux resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Bella. Il avait la faculté de soumettre toute personne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut la première fois, où il dut faire face à une barrière protectrice de cette intensité. Certes il avait déjà pu constater que certaines personnes étaient prédisposées à se protéger. Mais jamais il n'avait rencontré une protection aussi puissante. Il commença à lui murmurer des paroles prét à tout pour la faire céder.

_"Tu crois que faire le bien va faire rester les personnes auxquelles tu tiens? Mais tu te trompe. Regarde ta famille, ta mère t'a abandonné à ta naissance, ton père t'as vendu au plus offrant dès que tu fus en âge de te marier. Et quel fiancé tu as eu. Incapable d'attendre votre mariage et votre nuit de noce, il s'était déja pris une maîtresse. Te souviens tu du lieu ou tu étais avant que la diligence ne te percute? Tu venais de les trouver ensemble._ "

Jasper put voir à cet instant un halo rouge vif entouré la jeune fille. Bien sur qu'elle se souvenait, elle avait toujours en tête l'image de Jacob et Leah ainsi que le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Mais qu'on lui rappelle aussi brutalement l'a fit craquer. Le jeune instructeur du mal savait qu'elle venait de perdre une très grosse majorité de sa bonté. Il se doutait qu'au sein de l'ASN, un papier gris venait de prendre une belle teinte rouge.

_-Fin du Flash Back-_

-Youhou JaZ!!

Jasper sursauta par l'interruption brutale de ses souvenirs. Bella le fixait amusée.

-Ba alors beau blond, tu pensais à quoi? t'étais à des dizaines d'année lumières de moi.

-Heu oui désolé je réfléchissais.

-A ce que je viens de te dire?

-..

-Dois je en conclure que tu n'as absolument rien écouté? S'énerva Bella

-C'est sûrement un mal pour un bien. Je n'ai pas le droit de te donner de conseils puisque.. Quoi?

Il était face à une Bella perplexe.

-Ne me dis pas Jazz, que j'ai bien entendu et que tu viens de dire _un mal pour un bien_. Pouffa Bella.

Le blond rougit. Il avait des expressions parfois assez déstabilisante car surprenante.

-Ca va Bella. Profites profites parce qu'après tu ne me verras pas pendant au moins une semaine.

Bella se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Tic qu'elle avait lors de sa formation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire ca.

-_Flash Back-_

Bella laissa lourdement tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Les notions que Jasper essayait de lui inculquer étaient trop complexes. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait le Mal. Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver ni de vouloir y parvenir.

En voyant son élève la moins bonne décroché de la leçon de déstabilisation d'un Etat, Jasper tenta une nouvelle fois d'influencer ses émotions. En vain.

-Swan vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

La dénommée Swan, releva vivement la tête et tenta de se reconcentrer. Avant, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que certains événements avaient eu lieu avec l'aide des doubles M. Le cours toucha rapidement à sa fin et Bella resta assise à sa place alors que ses futurs collégues se précipitaient vers leur salle de détente.

-Bella. Gémit Jasper. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi. Si tu continues comme ça c'est Caius qui va se charger lui même de te former. Et tu sais que s'il le fait ca sera avec l'aide de Jane.

Bella se mordilla les lèvres, terrifiée. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où Caius avait réussi à faire tomber sa protection. Jane en avait profiter pour utiliser son pouvoir qui avait été jusque là sans effet. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle douleur et jamais plus elle ne voulait la ressentir.

-Alors je te laisse une chance Bella, Donne moi une facon de déstabiliser une société.

-S'attaquer à la plèbe en insufflant famine et colère afin de creuser les diversités entre eux et les nobles. Tout vient des gens pauvres parce qu'ils se révoltent face aux injustices et aux inégalités. C'est par eux que nous pouvons créer des crises économiques, sociales.. Votre meilleure réussite fut en France récemment avec la mise en place au pouvoir de Robespierre. Il est vraiment dommage qu'un AB soit intervenu. Mails il y a un potentiel dans ce pays car il n'a pas encore trouvé de régime stable.

Jasper sourit. A partir de ce moment, elle devint sa meilleure recrue. La plus douée, la plus rusée, celle avec le moins de pitié.

-_Fin du Flash Back_-

Aujourd'hui Bella n'avait plus la moindre once d'humanité en elle. Jasper se sentait responsable de son changement aussi radical. Il lui remit sa mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et la regarda avec affection.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Belle. J'ai confiance en toi.

-Mais Jasper, toute cette responsabilité. Je.. c'est trop pour moi. TU te rends compte? Si j'échoues, les conséquences que cela aurait pour nous.

Bella frissonna. Elle était comme un soldat, froide et habituée à suivre les directives. Et elle avait en horreur de décevoir ses patrons. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de se retrouver confronter à Caius et Jane. Si elle échouait, Caius aurait 75 ans pour mettre à mal son bouclier protecteur. Il avait déjà réussi une fois alors pourquoi pas une deuxième. Et s'il y parvenait Jane aurait alors tout le loisir de la punir.

-Allez viens Bella. Nous devons te trouver un petit pieds à terre parisien. Cette planque est connue des AB. Bien que je doute que ton concurrent vienne jusqu'ici, on est jamais trop prudent.

-----------------------°°°------------------------

**°Du Côté d'Edward°**

L'appartement qu'il venait de visiter lui convenait parfaitement. Il était spacieux, lumineux et en face d'un parc. Le propriétaire lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait du parc du Luxembourg et que le bâtiment qu'il voyait était le Sénat. Il savait que pas loin se trouvait le Panthéon ainsi que quelques importantes universités parisiennes. Et que fréquemment, il y avait des contestations. Ce n'était donc pas par hasard qu'il avait choisi ce quartier pourtant très chic.

Son téléphone sonna. Alors qu'il le sortit de sa poche, il vit sur l'écran l'image d'Alice.

"Allo."

"..."

-Non je suis en train de le visiter.

"..."

-Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas signer?

".."

-Alice, tu le verrais tu me dirais que j'ai raison.

"..."

-Bien sur que si je te fais confiance. Mais je sens que c'est lui qu'il me faut. Alice il me plaît tellement.

Sa voix était devenue suppliante et quand il entendit la réponse d'Alice, il ne put retenir un immense sourire. Il se tourna vers le propriétaire et lui dit:

-C'est d'accord pour l'appartement. Quand voulez vous qu'on signe?

-Votre femme ne veut pas le visiter avant? Demanda le vieil homme. "Sûrement un jeune couple de marié. Ah ces jeunes" Pensa t'il. "Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour retrouver ces années avec ma Paulette". Ces pensées firent sourire Edward.

-Oh Alice n'est pas ma femme. Juste une très bonne amie qui ne veut que le meilleur pour moi.

_"Une amie mon oeil oui. De nos jours, ces jeunes pensent que tout est permis. Ils n'ont plus aucun respect pour les traditions. Quoique ce jeune homme m'a l'air bien."_

-Et vos parents sont ils d'accord et prêt à dépenser une petite fortune pour cet appartement?

Edward sentit ses traits se crisper. Ceux qui ressemblaient le plus à des parents pour lui, étaient Carlisle et Esmée. L'argent qui allait servir à acheter cet appartement provenait de la vente du précédent lieu de résidence parisien des AB. Edward avait longtemps insisté pour aller dans un quartier un peu plus populaire. Mais Alice avait insisté lui disant que c'était l'argent qui corrompait les gens et donc mieux valait être proche de ces requins.

_"Si c'est un de ces fils à papa je trouve une excuse._"

-Mes parents ne sont malheureusement plus de ce monde, Monsieur. Je vis chez l'amie qui me téléphonait précédemment. Et je souhaite ne plus être une charge pour elle et ses parents assez rapidement.

Edward accompagna ses paroles de son air de chien battu le plus convaincant. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il ne mentait jamais. Juste une vérité revisitée.

-Oh mon pauvre petit.

Le vieux propriétaire, gêné, lui tendit les papiers. Quant toutes les formalités furent terminées, il tendit les clés au nouveau propriétaire. Il avait un autre appartement dans l'immeuble à faire visiter et il espérait que la vente serait aussi rapide que celle ci. Et au profit d'une personne aussi méritante.

Apparament le premier rendez vous était une femme et elle serait là dans une quinzaine de minutes.

-----------------------°°°-------------------------

**°A l'Autorité Supérieure de la Neutralité°**

La Neutralité fit convoquer deux de ses espions. Connaissant la malhonnêteté de l'un et la naïveté de l'autre, Elle avait décidé d'envoyer en secret deux personnes supervisées ce pari périlleux. L'une surveillerait l'AB tandis que l'autre s'occuperait du double M.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser.


End file.
